


Would You Rather

by koelty (asthecyne)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthecyne/pseuds/koelty
Summary: Yuu tries to play around with Deuce but things play out different than what you originally expected and end up getting confessed to.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Reader, Deuce Spade/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 32





	Would You Rather

**Author's Note:**

> Gender neutral Reader/MC/Yuu  
> using the default name for the MC, Yuu, sometimes Prefect  
> Written in second person POV

You let out a deep breath and firmly land your gaze upon the other. Deuce, who you called out to a secluded place, felt the tension rising up in the air as he saw you being all serious, waiting for you to speak up.

"Alright Deuce, I need you to do me a solid here." He gulped in anticipation, "Aa, anything for you, prefect."

"There's no backing down now."

Deuce, had this thought in his mind: Did you piss off someone or something and you needed his help to back you up in the fight? Maybe it's because how you're presenting this reminds him of those delinquent days of his.

He cracked his knuckles and warmed himself up, "Let's teach them a lesson." When you saw him acting like he was getting ready for a fight, you shook your head worriedly, "Wait, what, Deuce no- we're not fighting anyone." You shifted your expression back to serious mode as soon as you told him that. "Never mind that, I need you to choose and you have to promise me you won't back out on this."

Deuce loosened up a bit and placed a hand under his chin, "Well.. I can't really agree when I don't know what it's going to be about.." Invading his personal space, you rushed towards him and started shaking his shoulders, "Just trust me!!!" You yell as you look up to him pleading eyes in an attempt to make him consent. He leaned back, flustered by how close you are to him. He tries to calm you down as he places a hand over yours, "Calm down, I'll hear what you have to say... I trust you."

You pull away, take another breather and clear your throat, "Okay, okay, well here goes… okay, Deuce, would you rather drop a cauldron on me right now or let me hold your hand?"

He blinks a few times before registering what you said, "Mmmm…eh.. Haaa?!" You tilt your head impatiently, crossing your arms, holding out your hand as you contract your body and move your eyebrows upwards. "What are you asking me to do Yuu? This is…" you interrupt him before he was finished, "Answer the question!" "Why would you want me to do this?" Visible panic can be seen from him. He asks, so confused of what's even happening anymore.

"This is something only _you_ can do. Now, make your choice!"

Deuce, perplexed, was thinking, why would he want to drop a cauldron on you without a good reason? Guess letting you hold his hand won't be too bad. Was this a dare that made you do this?

"I get it now. I'd rather drop it." He says as you back away and smile with closed eyes. "Hmm, seems like you'd made your choice." You continue as you produce a hard hat behind your back and wear it on your head, looking down, preparing yourself to be squished by a cauldron from a simple game of 'would you rather'. You thought this would be a good idea to see what Deuce thinks of you but you had upped the level a bit. Maybe you were a bit of a masochist, huh? Kidding, kidding.

Your thoughts were stopped in tracks when you heard a sound of something dropping to the ground, you peek with one eye to see what fell. It was his magical pen, why would he drop it on the ground? Drop.. oh.. so that's what he meant?? You raised your head to meet with his, "What are you doing? You look ridiculous." You continued to stare at him, your mouth slightly agape.

"S-stop, looking at me like that! Hand… give me your hand." He puts out an arm forward, closing the distance between the two of you. You unconsciously put one arm out all the while maintaining eye-contact, he grabs your hand and holds it. "This… is all I have to do right?" He asks unsure, his cheeks slightly dusted in pink as he raised both of your hands in front of your faces. You bring yourself back to reality, noticing your hand is being held by his. You feel your face getting warmer and you attempt to break free from his grasp.

"Ehhh? Ahaha Deuce? This is..? Weren't you going to summon a cauldron? Why are you holding my hand?" "W-well! Why would I drop a cauldron on you for no good reason right? If this was a dare that Ace set you up with.." he takes a good look at your surroundings, "..Do I have to raise our hands up in the air so he can see it?" He says while in the process of raising his arm but you stop him right away by placing a hand on him.

You shake your head immediately in response with widened eyes, "N-no! This isn't a dare, I swear!" He turns to you in full attention waiting for you to follow up your response to which you continue. "I just wanted to know what and how you'll react, if you were going to refuse or completely ignore the question." You said having your shoes in sight. You let out a nervous laugh, "Ahaha, I didn't think I'd get this far." You added, your hand still connected to the other. "I was really sure I'd get the cauldron, not gonna lie." You raise your head as you smile sheepishly in his direction.

Deuce blinked a few times, forming thoughts of his own. His eyebrows were furrowed and his frown was an evident sign he was still trying to figure you out. After a few more blinks, he tilted his head on either side, still wearing the same expression, "You want me to summon a cauldron that much? You didn't think I would want to hold hands?"

His answer caught you off-guard, you looked at him incredulously. _Is he hearing what he's saying right now?_

"Well, can you say that you would do the same with Ace?" You ask with a brow raised upwards. "No! Why would I do that?" He answered quite vehemently. You let out a hearty laugh but you quickly return your attention to his previous statement, "Wait wait, what? Did _you_ wanted to hold hands?" You leaned in forward curiously. Deuce takes a step back as you plant your other hand on his. He shifts his gaze away from you, still red in his ears, frowning.

You smiled and decided you teased him quite enough so you let up and remove the hand you put over his but as you were in the act of doing it, he grabs your wrist. He mumbled under his breath, still looking away, "..I do.." you stared at him quizzically, as if you wanted him to repeat himself.

He steeled himself, deciding, this was now or never. He blinked his gaze your way and repeats himself, this time more clearly, "I do, want to hold hands." He says almost hesitantly, "..not just with anyone, but with you."

Ah, it feels like that really hit the nail on the coffin huh.

Now the two of you are now a bunch of blushing tomatoes. What went from a simple would you rather, turned out to be a big mess you didn't know you made. The whole situation has now become really awkward and you wouldn't mind if that cauldron came in right now and hit you clean on the head. No, really, let it hit you so you can pass out now.

Okay, going back to reality, is this kind of, sort of a confession right? Okay, let's play it cool, since Deuce is kind of a serious guy, it was up to you to break the nervous tension in the air.

You hummed to break the awkward silence, "Hmm? Is that so? Then I guess would it be okay if I asked you for a hug as well?" Deuce sighed a long one, looking flustered, "You're demanding quite a lot from me, don't you think?" You laugh at your own words tensely. "I'm kidding though! You don't have to do it!"

Deuce lets go of both your hands and comes forward to envelope you in a warm embrace. You stood there stiff as he wraps his arms around your back. "I.. didn't say I wouldn't do it though." You could only let out a small voice, "Eh..?"

He thought about how he felt about you, its been a few days, weeks, months since he started developing this feeling, his crush on you, but he didn't know when was the right time to show it, until this happened. "I.. I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but all I know is that I want to be close to you, I don't even know if I'm supposed to have these.. these kind of feelings.." you put your hands on his back and attempted to look at him, you could feel your heart marching. "..Deuce?"

"Prefect, no, Yuu.. I think I like you." He confided solemnly.

Your face doesn't hide the surprised look you had to this sudden confession, you try to find the right words to say but only end up tripping over them. "I, um, uh, h-hey, aren't we taking this game too far Deuce? I-I mean, you know, you got me! Isn't this look on my face you're looking for? Haha.." you say as you tap your hand lightly on his back.

He pulls away a bit enough so you can see his face. You can clearly see how serious he is by just examining his features, his brows crinkled, eyes half-lidded, his lips forming a pout and to top this off, his cheeks were generously painted a bright red, up to his ears. This definitely doesn't look like the face that's lying.

Man, did this ever feel like a good time to capture this moment forever and maybe frame this image on a wall.

"I think I love you." You spoke your mind out loud, you were probably temporarily deaf from the loud thumping of your heart, as you were lost in his eyes, realizing only a few moments later that you let that comment of yours slip, the both of you jump back in disbelief.

"I, uh, you know! Ahaha.." you take your hard hat off and scratch the nape of your neck.

"Did.. did you really meant what you said?" He asked wide-eyed. You adjust your necktie as you regain your composure. "You just looked so… I couldn't help it.." you immediately change the subject, "Anyway, what about you though? Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you make a confession earlier too?" Deuce wasted no time in replying, "Um, uh, I mean, if we're being honest… yeah..I like, no, I love--" before he could utter those words again, you talked over him.

"A'ight, I'm heading out." You declare nonchalantly. Raring to get yourself out of here. He takes a step forward. "Wait, why?" You could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I'm retreating, that's why! I didn't expect you would confess in the process!" You turn to face him and exclaim, throwing your arms to the side.

Deuce worked his logic in a perfect manner that you wouldn't think that was possible. (I'm kidding) "Prefect.. don't tell me.. you're actually shy?" You were quick to deny, almost too quick it's suspicious, "Pfft, what made you think that?"

"Yuu, please look me in the eye." He says unsure himself but he musters the courage anyway.

"Mm?" You nod silently. He takes a deep breath, chest rising up and down.

"I, I love you." the words that came from his mouth were spoken in a low husky voice. You could feel the weight of his words and to be honest, you don't know if he's taking this too far or he's actually speaking out his feelings. His eyes, expression and gestures suggests it was the latter, he's not that great at lying like Ace. It.. it was too good to be true, so this must not be real right?

Still, you didn't feel right, so you avert your gaze after he said his piece. "…Deuce, you don't have to push yourself."

He continues, "But I really do. Don't make me repeat myself.." You shook your head, having a small blush spread throughout your cheeks. "Like I told you, you don't need to do this!"

_If we're being honest.. you say.._

Deuce proceeds to clear his throat to throw off the awkward silence. "Oh yeah, isn't it time for me to ask the question now? I kind of surmised you played a game on me, so it's about time I do the same." You gulped in response, "Yeah, guess you have the right to ask me one as well."

"Alright Yuu, would you rather.." he dances around the thought, his face becomes flustered and shakes his head, "Umm.. you know what, actually never mind.."

Now this has gotten your curiosity piqued but seeing the way he reacted made you want to reconsider egging him on. If he didn't want to continue then, you shouldn't push him right?

Haha no.

You tilt your head, "Eh? You sure? You might not get any more chances like this in the future?"

Deuce snaps his eyes shut and takes a deep breath, "Alright, I'll come out with it.. would you rather tell me you love you me back or ...kiss me?" It took you a few momentous blinks before coming up with something to say, "Eh.. eh??"

Crossing his arms, he huffs impatiently, "You wanted this right?" Following his statement, his face slowly forms a devilish grin, "This isn't too hard for you right?"

_Well.. you just have to say it right? You mean... kissing would be okay too.. but you wouldn't outright do that! You just have to say it.. you can do it.._

You clear your throat, attempting to maintain eye contact with Deuce's, "Ah alright, listen well because I'm not going to say it twice.. I, love you, you idiot."

Deuce is left dumbfounded, the words you uttered were like left on loop inside his head. He kept his gaze fixated onto you as you look at him back but it seemed like his mind went far away.

You furrowed your eyebrows and a pout formed on your face. He didn't suddenly go deaf now, did he?

You waved your hand in front of his face, "Hey... did you hear what I said? I'm not going to repeat it just because you weren't paying attention."

Deuce snapped out of it as soon as he heard your voice. He shook his head, "I'm glad.." he puts on a sincere smile, accompanied by a small blush on his cheeks.

You stare at him curiously, scratching either side of your cheek slightly, "So.. I'm clear now right?"

He nods, "Aaa, you are."

Face flushed in red, you give him an embarrassed smile, "Ahaha, thanks, I'm happy we're over this."

There you go again. Making his heart beat faster, giving him a reason to fall for you even more. That damn smile, it was just so charming... You liked him best when he's happy too. So wasn't this a win-win for the both of you?

Deuce proceeds to close the distance between the two of you. You gave him a concerned look on your face, "What's wrong Deuce?"

His brows were furrowed, the small blush on his cheeks were also present and accounted for. "I hope, you don't mind me doing this." "What is--" 

Before you could finish your sentence, he placed a hand on your shoulder and he had pressed his lips onto your forehead. He pulled away not long after, looking flustered as you are. 

Your mouth was left agape and your put your hand over your forehead. He clears his throat, "T-think of it as my thanks. For being there for us, for me.. for everything." He tops it off by sporting the most sincere smile you've ever seen.

A small laughter escaped from you. "You dummy..." he tensed up upon hearing you. You continued, taking big steps forward, forcing the weight of your body onto him by hugging. "..I should be the one saying that! Thank you." 

You swear he could feel the fast beating of your heart, so you decided to pull away to give you and Deuce some space to breathe and time to compose yourselves.

After a short break, you raised your arms up in the air, stretching them, "Argh, well this was all I wanted to talk to you about, so let's head back yeah?" You tried to act casual even after being confessed to and ~~accidentally~~ confessing to him too.

"Y-yeah.. sure." Deuce picks up his magical pen he dropped earlier. You waste no time to move on knowing he'll follow soon after. This was pretty wild, you thought. To learn he also feels for you was insane! You wanted to shower him so much affection but you weren't the type to show your affections so openly, you assumed the same for Deuce so that's why you thought about the idea you just executed earlier, still, this feels so surreal.

"I still can't believe I didn't get my one-on-one with the cauldron. I was already expecting my trip to the infirmary today." You sigh having Deuce on either of your side.

Seeing how disappointed you looked to him, he couldn't help but feel bad, "I didn't know you like them so much. I'll bring one to your dorm if you want." You couldn't believe what you were hearing, you groan as you mess your hair in awe, "You, you're totally missing my point. Nevermind that now, oh! Hey Deuce, which do you love more, me.. or omurice?"

He thinks about the question for a bit, closing his eyes and all that, he opens his eyes once he comes up with an answer. "Eh.. you can't really compare the two since I definitely can't eat you like omurice."

"Ah, I see." You mouth off as you stare in the distance. Seems like you have a long way to go.

Well, that was no surprise. Why did you even ask? You can't even compare to omurice. There was simply no competition.

Deuce followed up, choosing his words carefully. "Oh but it's not like I'd die without them, I'd rather prefer you prefect." He blushed at the fact he had to say this but if it makes you happy then he's happy.

You come to a halt and Deuce follows, surprised to see you teary-eyed. "Y-Yuu? What's the matter?!" You couldn't hold yourself back from how wholesome and cute he's being, you sprung onto him and tackle hugged him, "Deuce you big idiot!"

**Author's Note:**

> We're finished finally! This is my first fic written since forever, hope you had fun reading this though ;;  
> I apologize for any errors and I tried to keep them in character, sorry if it seems like at some point they became OOC TvT


End file.
